


S.E.R.I.O.U.S

by BohemianGustav



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGustav/pseuds/BohemianGustav
Summary: He was done.





	S.E.R.I.O.U.S

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

_Your problems aren't that serious,_

 

They told him when he asked for help

 

Over and over again, their words float around in his head

 

_You're not trying hard enough, that's your real problem;_

 

His words cut deeper than the blades hidden in his bed side table ever could

 

So, maybe he'll cut a little deeper this time

Take a few more pills;

Leaving them a note

stained in blood;

 

_Are my problems serious enough for you now?_

**Author's Note:**

> Credit: DS


End file.
